Pequeño placer culposo
by Inavoig
Summary: Ya no sabe como interpretar todo ese revoltijo de fastidiosos sentimientos, pero una cosa quiere dejar en claro: definitivamente no es amor. AU.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

ADVERTENCIA: **YAOI.**

* * *

A Eren le gusta su vecino, ese hombre mayor que él, de mirada intimidante y sentido del humor bastante acido y mordaz.

No fue "amor a primera vista" ni si quiera llega a enamoramiento adolescente, se parece al respeto y la admiración pero la realidad es que es mero gusto visual; atracción.

Es un gusto simple, es su pequeño placer culposo.

Desde que era mas joven supo que sus gustos no eran "normales" las niñas siempre fueron raras a su parecer, lloronas y frágiles. Así que opto por dedicarle su tiempo a personas de su mismo sexo, ocultándose con la fachada de amor que su amiga Mikasa le profesaba, lo lamenta por ella pero a él… le gustan los penes.

Un día conoció a Levi por accidente, de esos que suele tener por ser tan imprudente e impulsivo. Durante una pelea callejera, casi termina matando a golpes a un pobre ser que tuvo la mala suerte de provocarle. Eran tres contra uno pero su agilidad y habilidad era mejores. Al final los iba a dejar ir pero ese tipo le dijo que era un cobarde, eso provoco la furia en él y tras una salvaje golpiza, aún no estaba satisfecho así que agarro una roca bastante grande y se la iba a tirar.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el hombre que en aquel entonces no pasaba de los veinte le desarmo con tanta facilidad para luego tirarle al piso que le tomo de sorpresa. El duro pavimento y la impotencia de saberse inmovilizado acrecentó su ira.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

—No me gustan los mocosos como tu.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—Tanta ira reprimida… —dijo con fastidio—. No sabes canalizar tu energía, deberías utilizarla para otras cosas, niño.

—¡Jodete!

El hombre chasqueo la lengua, levantándolo con facilidad del suelo y empujándole a una pared cercana.

—Mocoso, respeta a tus mayores.

—¿Lo eres? —se burlo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba—. A mi me pareces un niño.

Ahí fue, cuando experimento el dolor.

Una patada en su estomago le hizo jadear y encogerse para cubrirse, pero otra patada directo a su cara le hizo caer al piso, de nuevo.

El eco de los autos, el zumbido en sus oídos después de ese duro golpe y la voz de Mikasa es lo que mas recuerda ese día.

Y sus ojos, los ojos llenos de frialdad y fastidio de ese hombre de pelo negro.

Ahí fue cuando supo… que era todo un masoquista.

Desde entonces han pasado dos años y a sus diecisiete aun suele pasársela en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando que su vecino pase por la misma calle que le lleva a su casa.

Ya no se mete en problemas, no porque no quiera, si no que aun recuerda lo doloroso que es que te golpeen y siente un poco de pena por los demás. Ahora practica futbol americano, a la espera que algún día, su vecino que trabaja enseñando Taekwondo, baje la guardia y por fin logre derribarle como alguna vez hizo con él.

Pero aun no es suficiente.

Vio con alegría al hombre y enseguida tomo vuelo e intento teclearle, pero los reflejos de su contrincante jamás le decepcionan haciendo que de tanta fuerza no pudiese parar chocando contra el poste de "Alto" de la esquina.

—Deja eso ya.

—No —se sobo el hombro aun en el piso—. Lo derribare, juro que lo hare. ¡Le hare pagar!

—Pareces un psicópata, niño —le dio un ligero puntapié para luego, como siempre, susurrarle las mismas palabras que hacen hervirle la sangre. Le deja ahí tirado en el suelo para seguir con su camino.

Eren se levanto del piso y siguió con la mirada a su rival. De cierta manera retorcida es ese el respeto que le tiene, el que a pesar de ser mayor y tener mas fuerza jamás le pone las cosas mas fáciles, quizá por orgullo, pero eso le gusta.

También le gusta su complexión pequeña, pero fuerte, no es débil.

Es atracción, es deseo disfrazado de admiración o eso suele decirse él.

No sabe lo que es, es masoquista porque le gusta ese sentimiento pero a la vez no.

Y se siente frustrado, desde hace tiempo todo eso ha estado haciendo estragos en él. Ya no quiere conformarse y teme hacer alguna tontería dado que está en esa etapa de su vida.

Porque su entrenador, ese hombre rubio, alto y varonil también le ha derribado y… se sintió bien. Igual de bien que cuando lo hizo Levi.

Pero con una ligera diferencia y es que Levi…

"Apúrate en crecer, niño".

…le ha dado esas pequeñas esperanzas a su masoquista corazón, de esas que no sabe interpretar, porque no es amor, no.

"Me estoy conteniendo".

_Es deseo, un deseo que Levi se encarga de alimentar todos los días._


End file.
